Meat processing factories must be kept extremely clean in order to ensure a safe, clean final product. The United States Department of Agriculture (USDA) strictly enforces regulations requiring meat-processing facilities to maintain proper cleanliness. On-site inspectors will often verify compliance by evaluating both the presence of microbes and the aesthetic appearance of a plant.
In the typical prior plant, conveyor belts and tools are cleaned periodically. In such plants, the entire plant is often shut down in order to thoroughly clean. However, in the periods between cleanings, grease and other soiling materials are allowed to collect and become compacted on the equipment, particularly in recesses, such as surface scratches and the joints between members forming the equipment. This collection of soil and grease is extremely unsanitary and degrades the aesthetic appearance of the plant. Plant operators therefore risk being reprimanded, fined, or shut down by the on-site USDA inspector. Furthermore, the longer the grease and soil is allowed to remain on the equipment, the more time and effort is required to remove it. Typically, the use of chemical solvents and hot water is required. These solvents are typically unsafe for human consumption and therefore equipment must be thoroughly rinsed before meat products may contact it.
In view of the foregoing, it would be an advancement in the art to provide a system allowing uninterrupted operation of a meat processing facility for extended periods while still maintaining a low microbial count and good aesthetics, without the use of hazardous chemicals.